Tragic Strike (Hollywood Heights)
by 24-7 HH and A and A Lover
Summary: This story is about Loren and she lost her mom in this tragic accident at age 18 and along the way she meets Eddie Sorry for spelling mistake and I own no right to hh or the chacters
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry I am writing like a little kid but please review I will appreciated and it be super good in the long run and NO CHOLE involved and KATY AND MAX are alive

_**Tragedy Strikes**_

Once Upon a Time there was girl name Loren she was living with her mom and she left for school with Mel but before they did that they said Bye to Nora and Loren gave her a kiss and then they left. So they were in the car talking and talking and they got to school and kept on talking all a way to school and Loren blurt out and said

Loren: Did you hear about the new person who performing at Avalon

Mel: Yea Eddie Duran

Loren: I want to go

Mel: Me to

Loren: Ok so do you want to see if we can get tickets for cheep

Mel: Yea ok I check today after school

So then they walked to class and they found seat and sat down. Then the bell rang and the teacher came in saying everybody take their seats and so they took their seat and Learn a lesson at least Loren did but on the other hand Mel was playing with her figures and Nora just walked in her work 30 minutes ago and Don came to her and said

Don: Do you smell anything

Nora: No

But she doesn't smell it because she is use to it and Don Thought that it smell like gas but he walk away and swipe it off and he then said Bye and went back to his office and an hour past and Nora pass out Ella walk over and said Nora are you ok and she wouldn't wake she called Don and Don came in and said what happen to Nora and Ella said she pass out and then they smell the air and they all pass out and Nora woke up and saw them pass out and smell it and ran and it blew up with all them in the office and Now they all went to the hospital and they all where pronounce dead and they called Lisa Sanders so they can call them out of school and she was in shock and she called the principal and tell them it is an emergency and I need to call out Loren Tate and Adrianna Master and Melissa Sanders and Phil Sanders and they all got call down to the principle office and it was 6 period and they all were wondering why they were called to the principle office and they all had their stuff and went to the principle office and they said there was an emergency and you guys need to go to the hospital and Loren was worry and Mel was confuse and the other where just happy that they were out of school. So Loren and they arrive at the hospital and they saw Lisa there and Lisa said

Lisa: Can all you guys sit down

The Kids: Ok

Lisa: Why we called you out is that something bad happen at the client

Loren: What Happen?

Adrianna: What Happen?

Phil and Mel: oh ok so what happen mom

Lisa: there was a gas explosion

Loren and Adrianna: Is our parents ok

Mel and Phil: What

Lisa: No one survive

Adrianna and Loren are crying hysterically and Mel and Phil went and comfort Loren and Adrianna and Loren couldn't handle it anymore and she left and said goodbye so she went to her cab because she couldn't go home so she went to her spot and when she got there she saw this guy just sitting there and he heard something behind him and he look behind and he saw this girl has been crying and all of sudden felt bad and he said

He: oh hi my name is Eddie

She: Hi my name is Loren

Eddie: Nice to meet you I think I'm going to go

So then he was about to leave and Loren feel to the ground and started to break down crying and he ran to her and said

Eddie: Are you ok Loren

And she shook her head and said

Loren: Crying No, I am so sorry I am doing this my mom was in a gas explosion at her work and I am in an emotional place

Eddie: Oh I am so sorry I heard about that on TV and I feel sorry for everyone that lost someone and I feel sorry for you want some company to stay here with you

Loren: Can you please stay if it doesn't waste your time

Eddie: I don't care I will stay here for you because you need someone to talk to

Loren: Thank You so much

So they kept talking and she was laughing and she was in a very happy mood and she figure out she was talking to Eddie Duran and said that she was supposed to go to your first concert but she can't because the funeral and they exchange number and he said

Eddie: if you need someone just call me

Loren: Thanks and I put you up to that bye

Eddie: Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guysss!

I know this is going to make you happy thinking this is a new chapter but it isn't and I really need people to vote on a poll for me on my profile but I will give you guys a treat if I get 30 or more vote to write another chapter for each of my story by Tuesday but here is the list if I get fewer votes

10 or less = No it will be another month or 2

20 or less = maybe at the end of the week maybe

21-30 or more + definitely

Your vote will count if you PM me all of my storys you like in order

u/4425448/24-7-Hollywood-Heights-Lover

if the hyperlink doesn't show up sorry about that

u/4425448/24-7-Hollywood-Heights-Lover

The poll is at the top of the page poll question


	3. Chapter 3 AN SORRY

Hey everybody

I know you all been wondering y am I not continuing is I am super busy N MY LAPTOP broke n I lost all my story's n I have writer block but if you guys want to help pm me you ideas or a chapter n if I like it you can write my next chapter and I probably will fix a little bit to my liking n what I think will get people to like but I probably won't because I probably will like all of them so I hope I get help n but if you pm me tell me one of my story's it is n I hope I get help

PLease help

n I didn't like one review for this story n I was questioning to continue this story because it felt that nobody like it but if you review n say keep continuing I be happy but if you pm me ideas I be even more happy


End file.
